


Point of reference

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e03 Reunion, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunion tag. A different take on Katie Brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of reference

"Lame, huh?" Rodney eyed John belligerently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," John said innocently, but there was a twinkle in his eye and he approached Rodney, coming to stand in front of him, right in his personal space.

"You were _jealous_!" Rodney punctuated the last word by stabbing John in the chest.

"I wasn't jealous. I honestly thought standing there with a fruit basket in front of _everyone_ like a schoolboy was _lame_. Now, welcoming your new boss with it in private at a later point was a nice _gesture_."

"Oh, stop that. You were just trying to piss me off."

"Maybe," John conceded, one side of his mouth curving up. "But I was _not_ jealous."

Rodney glared at him, but put his hands on John's waist.

"Speaking of not jealous, have you told her that you're not interested in her any longer?"

Rodney shifted uncomfortably, playing with John's shirt where it was stuck in his pants.

"I _told_ you it would be awkward," John said with a grin.

"Oh, of course. You always know everything better."

"I know that telling your boss you'll finally stop drooling over her will either be offensive, embarrassing, or awkward. I was giving you the benefit of doubt."

Rodney's mouth transformed into an unhappy pout.

John moved his hands around Rodney's waist and pulled him flush against him. "But I'm proud that you're willing to finally acknowledge that there'll never be anything between you and her."

"I told her I was seeing someone," Rodney blurted out.

John pulled his head away so that he could properly look at Rodney. One eyebrow rose to its full extent.

"You were giving her _fruits_ ," Rodney said defensively.

"And what does that have to do with _anything_?"

"She was being _courted_. I wasn't just going to stand there and say I'm no longer interested. She wouldn't have cared!"

"As opposed to now, where she did...what?"

"Pointed out that it was really incredibly awkward," Rodney admitted, corners of his mouth curved downward.

John quickly kissed him.

"Not that I want to interrupt this particular instance of self-pity—which could have been avoided if you'd just listen to me—but what _exactly_ did you tell her?"

"What do you think? I told her that we have wild kinky sex every chance we get."

"Rodney," John said, bordering on serious.

Rodney sighed and took a small step away. "I told her I was seeing someone."

"Seeing someone?"

"Yes, and the good thing is, it's not even a lie. Because it all depends on the point of reference. In the context of former attraction it _might_ mean being involved with someone, but _technically_ it could just mean _seeing_ ," he pointed at his eyes then at John's, "someone. Like I'm _seeing_ you now."

"You're seeing _me_ in every way."

"Yes, I do, but she doesn't know that. And I didn't lie when I said I was seeing someone, because at the time I was _seeing_ her even if I'm not _seeing_ her."

"That's a wonderful lesson on semantics, but I think when you said you were seeing someone, she thought exactly what you _wanted_ her to think. Rodney, that was... You _are_ aware that with _her_ here, I'm even more replaceable as commanding military officer?"

"You are _not_ replaceable," Rodney said, jabbing his finger in John's chest again, "and there's no way she even _suspects_ something."

"So who do you _think_ she thinks you're seeing?"

"I don't think she's thinking about it at all."

"But she might wonder in a moment of boredom, and idle speculation could lead t—"

Rodney snapped his finger. "Katie!"

"Katie," John said doubtfully.

"We have lunch together."

"Oh, so you're in a—what?—fivesome with her, me, Teyla, and Ronon, and let's not forget Keller and Radek and the various other scientists you have lunch with."

"But she's the only _biologist_ I have lunch with."

"Rodney." John didn't hide his exasperation.

"I do have lunch with her more often than with anyone else apart from the team."

"You're just friends."

"Sam doesn't know that! Katie is the only female I hang out with socially. It stands to reason that I date her."

John looked doubtful.

"I _could_ be dating her."

"You're not even _attracted_ to her."

"That's not true. I think she's cute."

"Okay, let's assume for a second anyone could believe that you two are dating, have you talked to Katie about it? I know she's pretty blind to all your social blunders, accidental proposals and all, but th—"

"She'll be _fine_ with it. She's happy for me," Rodney said with a smile, getting closer to John again. He ran his hands slowly around John and clasped them behind John's back.

"Yes, but being accepting of the relationship of a friend and playing a _beard_ for him are _not_ the same thing," John said reasonably, putting his arms around Rodney. "I know that she really likes you and is very happy that you're taking the time to hang out with her even though you're busy saving all our asses, especially mine."

"I do all kinds of things with your ass," Rodney said, grabbing the object in question.

John seriously looked at him and leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "I don't want to lose this."

Rodney exhaled and left his head pressed to John's before pulling slightly away. "John, she would _never_ tell anyone. She knows what this means to me, to _us_. Believe me, she takes it as the rare gift that it is, especially here. She's happy for us, and she'll do anything to help us."

"I know that. Which is why you have to tell her, because if she doesn't know she might give something away accidentally. And also, you should tell her in case she starts dating someone, so that she can give us a warning."

"She's not seeing anyone. I mean look at the guys around her. They're all not good enough for her. At this point she's not even looking."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"She'd tell me. We talk about these kinds of things."

John's eyebrows rose. "I don't want to know what you two say about me, do I?"

"Probably not," Rodney said with a grin, thrusting against John.

"You know, there are things nobody should know about the commanding military officer."

"Please, I _can_ keep a few secrets. I'm just telling her what a good boyfriend you are."

" _Boy_ friend?"

"What would you prefer? _Lovah_?" He opened his mouth and kissed John with lots of tongue.

The kiss left John slightly dazed. When he recovered, he asked, "How about partner?"

"That sounds very formal and... _legal_ , which considering that we can't even be open about our relationship..."

John nodded, "I see."

"I do hope I can call you partner one day," Rodney said sincerely. "Actually..." he looked to the side, then back at John, smiling widely. "Let's go to bed."

"Actually what?" John asked calmly.

"Nothing," Rodney said, evading John's gaze.

" _Rod_ ney."

"You'll just laugh about me. Now come on, before we have to head out." He turned away from John, but John took his face in one palm and turned it back.

He held Rodney's face and looked at him for a long moment. Eventually, he quietly said, "Husband."

Rodney looked back at him, searching his eyes. Then he nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Yeah," John said, leaning forward to capture Rodney's mouth in a soft kiss. The kiss deepened until John pulled away and breathlessly asked, "So about that wild kinky sex?"

Rodney grinned and pushed John onto the bed, before jumping him.


End file.
